White Day
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Sequel to Valentines Day. How will Yuugi repay Anzu for her Valentines Day gift? Will she accept? Slight YuugixAnzu


Yes. This is the sequel to 'Valentines Day'.

Sorry you had to wait a while, but I kinda had to wait for March 14th since it is White Day. (OK, so it's a day early. But I can't get on the computer tomorrow so I thought I'd post it a day early instead of a day late!) If you don't know what White Day is, you'll find out about it soon

_/Yami no Yuugi to Yuugi through the mind link/_

/Yuugi to Yami no Yuugi in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. And I do not own the band mentioned in this fic.

-I-

_/Aibou, could you please explain one more time what this new holiday is about/_

Yuugi let out a small giggle at his darker half's question. He felt a familiar deja-vu feeling as he answered.

/Well, you know how I explained about Valentines Day, when the girls gift the boys a gift/ Yuugi answered whilst continuing with the task at hand. /Usually some homemade chocolate/

_/Yes…and/_

/Well, March 14th is known as White Day. Basically, it's when the boys have the chance to give a gift back to the girls in return. It used to be known as Marshmallow Day or Marzipan Day before its present association with white chocolate./

_/Right…So in truth, it is a lot like Valentines Day/_

/That's right./

_/Why didn't you just give the gift to her on Valentines Day? Why do boys have to wait a month later to give their gift/_

Yuugi paused in thought for a moment, before answering the question. /I don't know. That's just how it's always been. At least for me it has. I've grown up with it this way. Besides, I thought of this _after_ Anzu gave me a Valentines, remember/

_/Yes./_ Yami no Yuugi gave a loud sigh. _/Your culture has too many holidays…/_

/Don't say it./ Yuugi said blankly.

Yami no Yuugi blinked. _/Say what/_

/Mou hitori no boku, you know very well 'what'. Don't say how things were different back in Ancient Egypt./

_/And why not/_ Yami no Yuugi pouted. _/Things _were _a lot simpler back then when it came to matters of the heart./_

/Whatever/ Yuugi giggled through the mind link. There was a slight pause before Yuugi cheered out loud, "Yes! Finish!"

Yami no Yuugi peered over his partner's should at the task he had been working on for the majority of the night. _/Wow. It is perfect for Anzu/_

/You think so/ Yuugi asked handling the small package in his hand. It had been wrapped in baby pink paper and tied together with a dark pink ribbon. A small image of the Black Magician Girl had been hand drawn in the bottom right hand corner. /You think she'll like it/

_/Yes, I do aibou. I know Anzu will be very pleased with her White Day gift./_

/I hope so…/

_/…But I still think you should have given it to her sooner./_

/Mou hitori no boku/ Yuugi said, annoyed, before letting out a loud yawn.

Yami no Yuugi smiled at his lighter half. He glanced at the clock next to Yuugi's bed and let out a small gasp.

_/Aibou, it is almost 2am. I think you had better go to bed./_

/2am/ Yuugi exclaimed. /But I have to get up in 5 hours/

_/Then I suggest you get some sleep. Don't you/_

Yami no Yuugi received no answer from his partner.

_/Aibou?…Ai-bou/_

He looked down at his other half and saw he had already fallen asleep in his desk, resting his head in his arms. Yami no Yuugi smiled to himself as he watched his hikari breathing deeply and slowly, a peaceful look in his face. Even though he was merely a spirit, he too let out a loud yawn. Deciding it was better to try and catch up on his sleep inside the puzzle, he disappeared back inside.

_/Sweet dreams, aibou./_

-I-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yuugi's eyes flickered under his eye lids but he refused to open them. His want for sleep was far too great. Instead, he ignored the annoying beeping and continued to dream…

…But it wasn't long until he was disturbed again by a familiar voice that he began to wake up.

_/Aibou/_

But even though he knew the familiar voice as well as his own, he refused to open his eyes. He wished it would go away.

_/Aibou…/_

But it didn't.

_/Aibou/_

He could feel himself slowly coming out of his deep slumber, but he still refused to open his eyes. He wanted the voice to disappear and leave him to sleep. But unfortunately for him, it just grew louder. It was then that he was aware of something gently shaking him on the shoulder. But he was too tired to take any notice…

_/AIBOU/_

"AHH!" Yuugi cried out in shock, sitting up straight. He looked around the room and saw only his other self standing next to him in his spirit form. Yuugi grumbled.

/Mou hitori no boku! Why did you do that? I was trying to sleep/

_/I had to wake you up somehow. You don't want to be-/_

/What time is it anyway/ Yuugi interrupted. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked at the clock. "What! It's 7:50am! I'm late for school!"

Yuugi bolted from his chair and frantically ran around the room, getting himself ready for school. If he didn't trip over everything, he would had gotten ready a lot quicker.

/Why didn't my alarm go off/

_/It did. You just ignored it./_

/Well then, why didn't you wake me up sooner/

_/I tried too, but you ignored me as well. You know no one can wake you up when you're asleep. You're almost as bad as Jonouchi./_

/Shut up/

Yuugi threw off his pyjamas and frantically put on his school uniform. He need not worry about brushing his hair. It was too wild to tame anyway, and no one would notice. He ran into his bathroom and quickly cleaned his teeth and face, before rushing downstairs.

"Yuugi!" he grandfather called upon hearing his (rather loud) grandson. "I saved you some breakfast."

"No time, jii-chan!" Yuugi called back, throwing his school books into his bag. "I'm already late! But thanks anyway."

"But you need to eat," Sugoroku said, coming to watch his grandson from the doorway. "You do have exams today, you know."

"I know, jii-chan." Yuugi quickly put on his shoes and jacket by the front door. "But if I don't go now, I'll miss the exams!" He finished putting on his shoes and burst open the front door, making sure to pick up his bag. As he rushed outside, he called to his grandfather, "Ja ne!"

"Good luck!" he heard his grandfather call before he slammed the door shut behind him. He began to run down the street as fast as he could.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

-I-

Anzu sighed as she gazed out the window. The sun was shinning, the blossoms were in full bloom, and yet she wasn't happy. Why was that?

She glanced around the half empty classroom, people passing through the door every so often. All around her girls were receiving their White Day gifts from the boys. Well, all of them except for her that is.

It wasn't as if she was unpopular. Far from it. If anything, she was one of the most popular girls in her year. But she had only given her Valentines Day gifts to three select boys to say thanks for always being there for her these past few years: Honda, Jonouchi and Yuugi, the latter having a somewhat 'special' relationship with our favourite girl.

Speaking of Yuugi, where was he? He hadn't met her at their usual meeting place that morning. Anzu had thought he had come into school early for some reason, but upon arriving she soon found she was wrong. In truth, she was worried. Yuugi was never late. And if he was ill, he or his grandfather would have called her. So where was he?

"Happy White Day, Anzu!" two voices chimed happily.

Anzu lifted her head to see that she was face to face with two of her friends.

"Err…same to you," she said uncertainly. She felt herself become uncomfortable when she saw the smug look on the two boy's faces.

"We have a gift for you Anzu," Jonouchi said coming to Anzu's left.

"Hai," Honda agreed, coming to Anzu's right. "But unfortunately we couldn't wrap it."

"O-Oh," Anzu blinked. "And what would that be?"

The smiles on Jonouchi's and Honda's faces instantly grew, is that was even possible.

"Mazaki Anzu," they said at the same time. "This is our White Day gift to you! A whole day without us fighting!"

Anzu sat in a stunned silence. Jonouchi and Honda sweat dropped at the long pause.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jonouchi asked.

"Gomen," Anzu apologised, sticking her tongue out. "I'm just a little shocked. I'm flattered by the gesture, really I am! It's just that, are you sure you can last a whole day without arguing."

"Sure we can!" Honda cheered.

"Are you sure?" Anzu teased.

Jonouchi laughed nervously. "Well, maybe not the _whole_ day. But we promise to try our best!"

Anzu giggled. "Thought so. But thanks for the present. I appreciate it. I just wish Yuugi was here to see you two trying to control your anger."

"Speaking of Yuugi," Honda said looking around the now nearly full classroom. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Anzu shrugged. "He wasn't at out meeting place, and he wasn't in school when I got here. And he's never late, so I don't know what's happened to him."

"Maybe he did some late night cramming and slept in late?" Jonouchi suggested.

"Maybe," said Anzu, unsure. "But Yuugi's not one to study this late."

"Don't worry Anzu," Honda encouraged. "Yuugi will be here. I know he will."

"Well he'd better hurry up," Jonouchi said, looking at the clock. "Because the bell's going to ring in about-"

BRING!

"-now," Jonouchi finished.

At the sound of the school bell, the students rushed to their seats, all managing to sit down just before the teacher walked into the room. Seeing her students all seated quickly before her, she closed the door behind her and walked to her desk.

"Good morning class," she said happily. The class gave a dreary reply. "Now, silence please as I take the register. Aka?"

"Hai!"

"Chimi?"

"Hai!"

Anzu continued to stare out the window as everyone's name was called. As she stared at the blooming blossoms she started to day dream. '_Where is he?'_ 3 guesses who she was dreaming about.

"Mazaki?" the teacher's voice broke Anzu away from her thoughts.

"Hai!" Anzu answered.

"Mutou?"

Silence.

"Mutou?"

Again silence.

The teacher sighed. "Has anyone see M-"

"Hai!" a voice called from the doorway.

The class looked up to see a very out of breath Yuugi standing at the door. A small blush was visible on his face.

"Mutou-san," the teacher huffed. "School began five minutes ago. Why are you so late?"

"Gomen nasi," Yuugi apologised. "My alarm clock didn't go off."

The teacher thought in silence for a moment. Yuugi had just used the oldest trick in the book. He should be punished somehow for his lateness. But, then again, it was his first time. And he wasn't really _that_ late. He hadn't missed anything important…

"All right, Mutou-san," the teacher sighed. "I'll let you off. But only this one time! If you're late again, I won't be so nice."

"H-Hai," Yuugi bowed before quickly making his way to his seat. "It won't happen again."

As soon as Yuugi was settled in his seat, the teacher continued with the register. Whilst she was calling out the rest of her pupil's names and giving the day's notices, Jonouchi leaned over his desk to speak to Yuugi.

"Hey, Yuugi," he whispered loudly. "Spill. Why are you so late?"

"Jonouchi-san!" the teacher snapped. "There will be no talking. Especially when you're about to take your last finals exams."

Jonouchi blushed and sank back in his chair. Giggles echoed around the class.

"That's enough of that," the teacher said, regaining control of her class. "Now, as you know, today is your final day of your final exams. You only have two more exams to take this morning. So, it has been decided that as soon as your papers have been collected in, you are free to go home early." There was a small cheer throughout the class. "Now, get out your pencils. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can leave. I wish you all luck."

-I-

The next few hours flew by for the students of Domino High. Sure, they wished they could have spent it differently rather than taking exams, but it still went by pretty quickly. As soon as they exams were taken in, the students were allowed home early, and every single one rushed out of the school as fast as they could. And our favourite group were no different.

"Man, am I glad that's over with," Jonouchi cheered whilst stretching his arms above his head.

"Me too," Yuugi agreed as the gang walked slowly towards the school gates.

"Me three," Anzu chirped.

"Me four!" Honda added lastly. "I never want to see an exam paper again!"

"Well we'll have to," Yuugi said. "When we start the new school year, remember?"

"Don't remind me!" Jonouchi groaned. "I want to spend the holidays sleeping and not worrying about all the work I've got to do or being late!"

"Speaking of late," Anzu said thoughtfully. "Why were you late Yuugi?"

"Ano…I just had to take care of something, that's all!" he answered in an unusually high voice, even for him.

Anzu eyed him curiously but let it slide, for the moment.

"Well, we have to get going guys," Jonouchi said when they reached the school gates. "I promised Shizuka I'd visit her today."

"And my sister's visiting for the day so I want to say 'hi' to her," Honda added.

"OK," Yuugi smiled. "Just make sure you say 'hi' to them for us."

"Will do!" Jonouchi said as he and Honda turned left out of the gates. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Anzu and Yuugi called to their friends, waving them goodbye. Once they were gone, the pair turned around and walked down the small quiet road to the right of the school.

"Hey, Anzu," Yuugi said happily. "It's such a nice day today, I was thinking. Do you want to take a walk through the park?"

"Sure!" Anzu answered happily.

Yuugi smiled back happily. The pair turned left and made their way to Domino Park. Along the way, whilst Yuugi and Anzu were idly talking, someone decided to make an appearance…

_/Have you given it to her yet/_

/Since when have I had the time to do that, mou hitori no boku/

_/Since you left the school/_

Yuugi cringed but soon retaliated. /The moment wasn't right/

_/That's the oldest trick in the book. Even people from Ancient Egypt used that line/_

/Really/

_/No, they didn't. But that is not the point. When are you going to give it to her/_

/Soon…/

_/…How soon/_

/Soon…ish…/

_/Ai-bou…/_

/What! This is hard! You try giving a gift to someone you l-/

"Yuugi?" Anzu's voice asked.

Yuugi stopped and looked up at the brunette nervously. "H-Hai?"

"Are you OK? You sort of spaced out for a while."

"I did! Ano…sorry about that." /Thanks a lot, mou hitori no boku…/

_/Just get on with it…/_

/All right already! Give me a break./

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked again.

"Hai?"

"You did it again."

"Oh! G-Gomen Anzu!"

Anzu giggled at Yuugi's childish ways. That was one thing she loved about Yuugi. No matter what he always made her laugh.

She looked up in front of her and her smile grew.

"Yuugi, do you recognise this place?"

"Huh?" Yuugi followed Anzu's gaze and soon saw what she was staring at.

A Sakura tree, just like the one they had at school. Only this one was a lot bigger, and a lot more beautiful.

"Of course I remember," Yuugi smiled. "This is the place where we first met."

"That's right," Anzu said, stepping towards the tree. She placed her hand on the bark. "How long has it been? 10 years?"

"About that much," Yuugi said stepping to her side. He slipped his hand inside his pocket and felt his gift. '_Well, it's now or never.'_

"Anzu," Yuugi said, suddenly becoming shy.

As Anzu looked at her life long friend Yuugi pulled out the small pink packet and held it out for her.

"This is for you. Happy White Day."

Anzu's eyes lit up at the sight of the present.

"Yuugi…" She gently took the present from the teen's hands and held it in her own. She admired the careful wrapping and the beautiful image of Black Magician Girl in the corner. "Did you draw this?"

"Hai," Yuugi blushed. "I know how much you love Black Magician Girl. But it's no where near as good as your Black Magician pictures."

"I'd have to disagree. Your picture is way better than mine!"

She carefully unwrapped the parcel, making sure not to rip the paper as she wanted to keep it. Placing the paper and ribbon in her pocket, she slid off the lid of the small box in front of her. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the gift inside.

"Oh Yuugi," she gasped as she took out the Black Magician Girl shaped white chocolate. "It's amazing! Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Yuugi answered. "I got a few tips from the chocolate shop near my shop. But I'm not very good so just be warned."

"Yuugi, I know first hand how good your cooking is. I'm just not sure I want to eat such a beautiful thing!"

"Arigatou. Demo, there's something else in there too. In the lid…"

Blinking, Anzu placed the chocolate back inside the box and looked into the lid. She saw two pieces of what looked like paper folder up inside. She took the slips of paper out and unfolded them. She gasped again when she found that they weren't just ordinary bits of paper.

"2 tickets to see L-Arc en Ciel (a/n: don't own!)!" she exclaimed. "But I thought these were all sold out! How did you get these?"

"I pulled a few strings," Yuugi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was hoping you would go with me."

"You mean, like a date?"

Yuugi's blush intensified. "Ano…Hai. A date." He swallowed, hard. "Anzu, would you go on a date with me."

Anzu felt her heart drum hard and quickly against her chest. Flashbacks from Valentines Day flashed through her head. That kiss. It had meant something. And it would have meant more, only Yuugi must have been too shy or something like that. He did always consider other people's feelings before his own. Another thing Anzu loved about him. He probably broke away from the kiss in case he thought she wouldn't like it or something…

…How wrong he was.

Anzu smiled. She placed the tickets back in the lid, closing the box and holding it in one hand. With the other, she intertwined her fingers with Yuugi's own.

"I'd love to." She felt the blood rise to her cheeks, but not out of embarrassment.

Yuugi looked into Anzu's eyes for a moment, before a smile broke out across his face.

"That's great!" he cheered. "Ano…I mean…well…"

Anzu giggled. "I know what you mean. Shall we go back to your place for a while?"

"Sure!" Yuugi cheered, nodding his head.

And as the pair made their way out of the park, their fingers still intertwined with the others, neither of them could have been happier.

'_This has to be one of the happiest days of my life,' _Yuugi thought. '_And hopefully, it will get even better. Who knows what the future holds…'_

-I-

The End

-I-

So, what did you think? You can be a truthful as you want. Just please R&R so I know what you all thought of it.

Happy White Day!


End file.
